


Sweet Valentine

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco assist in WWW product development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Valentine

**Title:** Sweet Valentine  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco assist in WWW product development.  
 **Word Count:** ~770  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt #14: Candy Hearts, and [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #99: Picture prompt [Candy Hearts](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/slyth100%20prompts/?action=view&current=GAYHEARTS.jpg). I want it noted that I used all the candy heart sayings shown in the picture. *g*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sweet Valentine

~

“What are these?” Draco asked, peering into the sack Harry has just placed on the table. “Ooh, sweets! Are they for the Valentine’s Day party?”

Harry shook his head. “No, and I wouldn’t recommend that you try them.”

“Mm?” Draco asked, mouth already full.

Harry sighed. “Those are experimental candy hearts from WWW. George asked me to test them.”

“Well, they aren’t bad,” Draco said, chewing thoughtfully. “What are they supposed to do?”

Spilling the candy into a dish, Harry pointed to them. “You see the sayings printed on them?” At Draco’s nod, he continued. “Well, apparently, eating them gives you the urge to act them out.”

Draco raised one eyebrow. “Eating this one will shrink me to eight inches?” he quipped, picking up one of the hearts.

Harry sniggered, quickly turning it into a cough at Draco’s glare. “I hope not,” he purred.

“Nice save,” Draco muttered. “‘Bottom for you’?” He smiled. “I would consider that I suppose.”

“Ooh, this one isn’t bad,” Harry said, picking up a green heart that said ‘sixty-nine’.

“Later,” Draco chuckled, clearly getting into the game. “After we both eat one of these.” He held up a heart that declared ‘love to suck’.

“What did the one you ate say?”

Draco pulled Harry towards him and leaned back against the table. “Guess,” he whispered, grazing his mouth over Harry’s neck.

“Uh...uncut?” Harry gasped, automatically reading the next heart he could see.

“No, although that _is_ true, as you know,” Draco murmured, nibbling the fleshy lobe of Harry’s ear as his hand wandered over Harry’s back to settle on his arse. Widening his legs, he manoeuvred Harry between them.

“Draco,” Harry whined.

“Keep guessing.”

“Fuck.”

Draco smirked. “Sadly, I bet none of them say that,” he said. “George does want to market these to more than just adults, right?”

Harry swallowed convulsively. “Yes.”

“So, keep reading,” Draco whispered, his tongue flirting with the whorls of Harry’s ear. “What else do they say?”

“‘I...I so bottom’,” Harry sighed.

“Do you now?” Draco drew back to grin at Harry.

“Draco...”

“Keep reading,” Draco murmured, dipping his head to run his tongue along Harry’s jaw. “You stop, I stop. You’ll get to the one I ate eventually.”

“‘No fems’,” Harry read, breathless as he tilted his head to the side in silent encouragement.   Draco chuckled, his hand slipping into the waistband of Harry’s trousers to brush the sensitive skin there. “I should hope not,” he said. One hand had managed to undo Harry’s flies, and as he slid it over the throbbing bulge in the front of Harry’s pants, he whispered, “I like playing with man bits, specifically your bits.”

“God,” Harry moaned, arching into Draco’s hand.

“Nope,” Draco said, stroking agonizingly slowly. “Next guess.”

“‘Need third’,” Harry managed, his hands now clutching Draco’s shoulders.

Draco paused, then hummed. “Intriguing, but no. I think I want to keep you for myself.”

“‘Forever’,” Harry whispered, his breath hitching as Draco’s lips and tongue and hands brought him closer.

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” Draco murmured, licking Harry’s ear as he stroked him. “But that wasn’t it. Next one?”

“‘Ask me’.”

“Ooh, I think if I asked you anything right now you’d say yes, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry gasped, leaning his forehead against Draco’s. “Please...”

“I will, Harry,” Draco whispered. “Just as soon as you guess correctly.”

“All right, let’s get this over with.” Harry grabbed a handful, reading in rapid succession, “‘Swimmer build? Straight acting? Top only? Versatile? I can host’ -- God, who thought of these?”

Draco grinned. “George, probably.” He stroked, adding a twist to his wrist and circling the tip of Harry’s prick with his thumb.

Harry shuddered. “Draco! I don’t know what your heart said, please just--”

“Come on,” Draco urged, slowing his motions. “You know which it is, Harry.”

Harry moaned, then smiled, picking up one last heart. Holding it up, he read it before popping it in his mouth. “Yours,” he whispered, leaning forward to devour Draco’s mouth.

Draco arched against him, Banished their clothes, and then there was just flesh sliding against warm flesh, and Harry was shuddering and coming in hot spurts. He had just enough presence of mind to haul Draco closer and frot against him until Draco, too, came with a groan, slumping onto the table.

“I think you can tell George that this experiment was a success,” Draco finally said after catching his breath.

Harry grinned and scooped up the extra candy hearts. “Oh, I dunno,” he said. “I think we need to try out the rest, don’t you?”

~


End file.
